Marion and the Miniature Engines
'Marion and the Miniature Engines '''is the third episode of the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure mini-series. Plot It was a lovely morning the China Clay Pits. Bill, Ben and Timothy were getting ready for work. "Hurry up Bill. It's my turn to fill up with coal." "Patience, Ben, I do need plenty of coal." "Stop complaining you two. We have a lot of work to do today," said Timothy. "And we're supposed to complete it ourselves?" asked Ben. "Without Marion, loading trucks takes an eternity," added Bill. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." "Says you." Then, they heard a familiar whistle and the sight of a steam shovel coming towards. "What?" asked Bill. "Is that really her?" "Yes it is!" bubbled Marion. "I'm back after helping to build a new branch line!" "Welcome back Marion. We've missed you." "We have?" "Yes." "I guess so." "How was it?" asked Timothy. "It was loads of fun! So much to do, lots of new friends, even those magical engines!" "What magical engines?" asked Bill and Ben. "They are these tiny, tiny little engines that make wishes come true!" "How would you know?" "I made a wish and my wish came true!" The Twins and Timothy were very confused. "Maybe you need to see them for youself someday. And maybe they'll make your wishes come true." Marion steamed away to start some digging. "Well she certainly had an interesting time," chuckled Timothy. "Magical engines though? Can we believe her?" asked Bill. "She does had a big imagination," implied Timothy. "Exactly. I don't believe her," replied Bill. "Neither do I," agreed Ben. "Very interesting," murmured Timothy. "Yoo-hoo! I need some trucks over here!" cried Marion. "Coming right over!" replied Bill. Later, Marion was loading some trucks for Ben. Ben was still curious about the "magical engines". "So Marion. Why do you think those engines are magical?" "Well you see. They run on a tiny guage, even smaller than narrow, almost toy-sized!" "I don't think that's even possible." "Exactly. Now, there was a Pirate Ship discovered at the construction of the branch line, so I went a wished to be the one to dig up some treasure and guess what - I dug it up!" Bill gasped in surprise. "Well, your trucks are loaded. Get moving and bring me some more to load up." Ben was talking to Timothy when Bill puffed in. "So I just talked to Marion in regard to the magical engines. She said she wished to dig up treasure and she did!" "Couldn't that have been coinsidence?" asked Ben. "Probably was," said Timothy. "But I think Marion's imagination is getting in the way of her viewing these small engines properly." Just then, Stanley puffed in. "Hullo. I'm here to collect some trucks." "Yes. We'll get them sorted right away," said Timothy. "What were you all talking about?" "About some small engines that Marion believes to be magical," explained Bill. "Small engines? I know what you mean. The Arlesdale Railway engines. They work on their own railway near the Little Western." "So they are real." "Yes of course." Soon, Stanley puffed away with his train. "I think we need to pay a visit up to Arlesburgh." "But how. We're practically stuck here." Their chance came sooner than expected. The next day, Bill and Ben took a train of china clay to Brendam Docks and were waiting for Douglas to pick up their train and take it to Arlesburgh, but Douglas hadn't arrived. Then the Dock Manager came out of his office with some news. "Emily broke down pulling her passengers train. Douglas was called to help her so he is unable to take this train. Do you think you two could do it?" "Yes of course," they replied eagerly. "Very well. Go along then." Bill and Ben were coupled up and they set off down the line. Presently, they stopped at Knapford to take on coal and water. Thomas was there too ready for his next passenger train. "Hullo Bill and Ben. What are you two doing here?" "We're taking this china clay to Arlesburgh," explained Bill. "You might get to see the miniature engines there," added Thomas. "Interesting." Soon, Bill and Ben had filled up with coal and water and continued on their way. At Arlesburgh, the small engines were loading a train of ballast for Oliver when Bill and Ben puffed in with their train of china clay. "Look, there they are," whispered Bill to Ben "They are tiny indeed," replied Ben quietly. "Hullo there," said Bert. "Hullo. I'm Bill. This is Ben. We've brought this train of china clay." "Yes, leave it in that siding please." Bill and Ben shunted their train, but they didn't want to leave yet. "So, what guage are you exactly." "Miniature," replied Bert. "15 inches. Yes it's possible." "And we may be tiny, but we are efficient," added Rex. "We are also NOT magical. There's been misconceptions of that recently." "You're telling me. She thought I had transformed into a digger," said Oliver. "What was all that about?" asked Bill. "There's an excavator named Oliver and she thought I had turned into him! We're just different vehicles with the same name." "She'll be surprised when she finds out how many Dans, Chrises and Matts there are in the community," said Ben. "Indeed," agreed Oliver. "Then she thought we had granted that wish," fumed Mike. "You know what she did? She held me with her shovel, against my will, trying to make a wish!" "Which unintentionally came true," added Ben. "Well, we wanted to know more about this," said Bill. "You see, Marion, has been talking to us a lot about you. We think it's just her imagination that is running wild. She means no harm really." "Huh!" said Mike. "We know, but we'd appreciate if you could clear up this situation," said Rex. "We'll try," replied the Twins and they headed back to the Clay Pits. That night, they told Timothy all about the miniature engines. "So, this is probably Marion's imagination running wild, right?" said Bill. "Probably and you are right, we should try to ammend this . . . tomorrow," said Timothy, sleepily. The next morning, as they were getting ready for work, Bill, Ben and Timothy decided to consult Marion on the subject of the "magical little engines". "So Marion," began Bill. "Yesterday went to Arlesburgh and met the miniature engines. They wanted to let you know that they are not magical. They're real." "They are magical. They made my wish come true." "What about Oliver's?" put in Ben. "They were really two different vehicles, they didn't transform." "But, uh . . ." "They run on miniature guage. It is very small, but they are capable of being Really Useful." "And they would prefer not being mistaken for being magical." "Oh, I see. I guess it must be my imagination. I was just so surprised to see such tiny engines! I had never seen anything like it!" "Well, neither have we." "I guess you are right. Perhaps I should go and apoligize." Marion recieved permission to visit Arlesburgh later that day. Mike, Rex and Bert were resting in their shed when Marion steamed in. "Hullo little engines. Sorry for mistaking you for being magical." "Well, it's alright. We've heard that you do have quite an imagination," said Bert. "Yeah." "Besides, Mike here just overreacted," added Rex. "I do not overreact," replied Mike crossly. "Yes you do. You've been fuming about it for the past few days," laughed Rex. "Whatever . . ." murmured Mike. "We know you meant no harm." "So, is everything good." "Of course!" Then, the four engines talked a while before Marion headed back to the Clay Pits. Characters *Thomas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stanley *Timothy *Marion *Rex *Mike *Bert *Toad (''cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Locations *China Clay Pits *Knapford *Arlesburgh Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes